Harry Potter and the Nuclear War
by hpdude47
Summary: It's 10 years after Harry and co graduate from Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all Aurors. The war against the Death Eaters drags on. But when it is descovered that the Death Eaters plan to start a nuclear war to make the world easier to conquer
1. Before the War

Senior Auror Harry Potter scratched his heads as he looked at the chart. Surely it made no sense: why would a Death Eater apparate into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? Neville had accomplished his mission well, putting the tracking dust on Avery. But why would Avery apperate to the middle of the ocean?

It was possible that Avery had aquatic capabilities. Perhaps he could transfigure his legs into fins. But no, that was far too unlikely and the ministry would have certainly known about those abilities.

That meant there must be something there, a kind of permanent station. It struck Harry as strange that the Death Eaters would put their base in the middle of the ocean where it would be easily visible by passers-by and not easily accessible by their own members, not to mention difficult to construct

But it did mean one thing: it would have to be investigated.

Being a Senior Auror, Harry had the power to assign someone else to the task. But in this case, he decided that he should investigate it himself. Not only did he not want to send any of his comrades into harms way if it could be avoided, but he believed he was the best qualified. In his Auror training one thing Harry specialized in was underwater espionage, having his first underwater experience way back in his fourth year at hogwarts with the triwizard tournament.

Harry called a meeting to discuss the plan with the Order members present at the Ministry, and the all decided that Harry's plan was the best but that Ron and Mundungus would stay on guard on the nearest island, Bermuda, in case Harry needed help.

Harry zipped along the ocean waters on his Firebolt with a map in one hand and his other hand on the broom. He was nearly on top of the dot on the map...yet there was nothing in site.

Harry slowed to a stop and scanned the area. Avery had certainly apperated here. It could have been possible that Avery had made a mistake and drowned in the ocean. But no...even Avery was not that thick.

Then it dawned on Harry: it was not on the water but under it! Harry didn't know how deep this particular stretch of ocean was, but he knew he would not be able to get down there without help.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and preformed the bubblehead charm on him. The world looked distorted now, but Harry could make sense of it if he concentrated. He then preformed two more spells: one to make his broom waterproof and another to make his skin immune to high pressure.

Then Harry plunged down.

The water hit him, cool but not unpleasantly so. The broom moved much slower underwater, but fast enough that he could feel the water drag on his skin. He could sense that the water was getting more and denser but couldn't feel it.

Harry could see the rocks below and he scanned around for any signs of habitation. At first he could see nothing but rocks and marine life. But as he flew (er...maneuvered) over a ridge of rocks he saw a flickering light—a waterproof candle through what looked like a square hole in a rock face.

Harry touched down on the ocean floor and bewitched his feet to act as if he was on land. Securing his broom safely behind a rock, Harry walked slowly over to the building. Now his disguise and concealment training was coming into good use. He altered the color of his face and garb so no one would be able to distinguish him from the rock unless they were really looking hard.

Harry was now at the window. Turning his head he cautiously peered in. There was no one inside the building at least as far as he could tell. After doing a few quick spells he determined it for sure.

Concentrating, Harry apperated inside the building and quickly dispensed with the bubblehead charm. He looked around him. The room was an untidy mess of wooden chairs and chests. It looked like a cross between a large but decrepit sitting room and a storage area. Cautiously, Harry opened one of the trunks

A stench met his nose as he encountered an entire trunk of preserved frog livers, by far the biggest frog liver stash he had ever encountered. Harry closed the trunk and thought about it: _why would Death Eaters go out of the way to store great quantities of a common potion ingredient down here_?

He looked in some of the other trunks—weasel skin, goat blood, dragon dung—they were all potion supplies almost universally in common supply. This made no sense. Harry looked and saw a few doors that lead into closets. Opening the door he discovered even more potion ingredients and even some veils of completed potions, mostly of a very dark nature. Plus the potions there were also many dark books and artifacts and things that seemed to be of personal and family value.

Finally, Harry understood what this was. It was some kind of stockpile, and the only reason the stockpile would be there was because the general supply was going to take a major hit soon. Harry started immediately wondering what this hit would be, and when it would happen.

Harry thought about trashing the place before any death eaters got back so that by the time they returned their plans would be significantly offset. But before Harry could raise his want to cast the first destructive spell, there was a popping sound as someone had apperated into the room. It was followed by another.

Harry quickly closed the door, hoping that it would not stand out against the popping that was still occurring in the room. He was now shut in the closet but the door was thin enough that he could hear the death eaters talking in the room.

"Is it all set to go?" Lucious Malfoy said.

"Yes, sir," Avery said, "Everything is set to go. The moment we have been preparing for will happen this evening."

"I trust that your little blunder in Colorado will not cost us the mission," Said Lucious, a definite harsh tone to his voice.

_Colorado_, Harry thought, _that's in the United States! What could the Death Eaters want there?_

"It did not cause to big a problem," Avery said. "We had to kill five muggles but we are still in control of the situation."

"The muggles will be noticed," Malfoy snarled, "The Ministry and the Department both monitor muggle papers."

"But it will be too late for any aurors to do anything about it." Avery said. "The plan is already in motion."

"They better not." Malfoy said, "Or it will be you who is Cruciated by the Dark Lord for your failure."

Harry could almost hear Avery shrudder. It was well known that Voldemort's Cruciatas curses were the worst of all; Harry knew he had been subject to them before.

"Now we have to await the arrival of the rest of the Death Eaters. Avery, we need another batch of Radilucum. Get some mole skins from the closet now!"

Suddenly Harry heard the sound of Avery's hand on the doorknob. Before Avery could open the door, however, Harry apperated to Bermuda, hoping desperately that the pop of dissaperation would be mistaken for the creak of a door.

The warm air hit Harry pleasantly as the afternoon sun hung overhead. Harry turned around to see Ron and Mundungus waiting for him.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "You look white as a ghost! What happened! What did you see?"

Shaking, Harry looked up at his best friend. "It's bad. It's really bad." Harry said gravely. "We've got to get to the order."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The Death Eaters are planning something for this evening." Harry said. "Something big—something that will effect the entire world, I expect. They built an underwater of bunker full of supplies just to hide from it."

Ron gasped in shock. Mundungas turned white in terror.

"But we have to get to the order." Harry said. "But we also have to tell the ministry." Harry did some on-the-spot thinking. "Ron, I'm going to give you a copy of my memories of the event, and it'll be up to you do explain it to the order. Dung, you go with him. I'll report to the ministry."

As the two men nodded in agreement Harry put his wand to his temple, mentally copying the entire memory of the event in the water. It was a hard thing to do; Harry only knew of four others who could do it. But Harry had perfected the trick last year and now he was one of the best for espionage for the reason that he could share his memories.

Harry brought his wand out from his temple where a little silver thread hung. He brought it to Ron's temple and implanted it. Ron suddenly gasped; the memory flooded his mind, as he understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Bloody Hell!" Exclaimed Ron. "Let's go, dung!" And with two pops Ron and Mundungus were off to 12 Grimmuald Place. A second later Harry was off to the ministry of magic.

"Percy!" Shouted Harry as he barged into the Minister of Magic's Office "I need an emergency meeting called NOW."

Thirty-year-old Percival Wesley, the youngest Minister of Magic in two centuries, turned around to face his star Auror.

"What? Why?" Percy demanded. Despite rocky relations in the past, Percy and his younger brother's best friend got along fairly well. Still, Percy didn't like these kind of sudden things happening. He preferred a by-the-book approach to government.

"There is a crisis." Harry said. "The Death Eaters are planning something tonight! It's really serious and is going to affect the entire world, wizzarding and muggle alike!"

"Does it involve a missile silo near Colorado Springs?" Percy asked. Harry was shocked. He hadn't heard anything about missile silo...but Colorado Springs! Malfoy said there was come kind of mission in Colorado.

Two chairs turned around in front of Percy's desk. In them sat Hermione Weasley and Harvey Smith, an American auror who was the Auror's Association's link with their American counterpart.

"What happened?" Harry asked them. Hermione held up a piece of paper for Harry to see. He gasped as he read:

Five Killed at Missle Silo 

_Colorado Spring, Colorado—Earlier today at 1:00pm two maintenance men and three guards were found stabbed to death outside the entrance to a major nuclear launch center._

_Although these men had been stabbed the wounds were not sufficiently enough to cause certain death in such a short time, which baffled authorities. There were no witnesses to the murders, but locals commented that they had heard shouts and flashes of light._

_Seeing that this is quite probably a terrorist act, the president has raised the nation's alert status to Red and warns all Americans as well as Britons, Spaniards, Polish, Norwegians, and anyone else who's government was involved in the Iran War last year to remain vigilant and on the lookout worldwide. Al Quieda has denied responsibility for this act..._

"Do you know what this means?" Harry exclaimed. Percy looked puzzled but Hermione and Harvey, both Muggle-Borns hung their heads sadly. "The Death Eaters mean to start a nuclear war between the Muggles! Once most of the muggles and probably most of the wizards have been wiped out they'll take over.

Hermione was now shaking and Harvey looked grave. Percy, however, was confused.

"Nuck—nucklier war?" Percy asked. "What kind of war is a nucklier?"

Harry was exasperated at the Minister's incompetence in this very important muggle phenomenon "It's a war where huge bombs are used to kill...everybody. Almost everybody dies in a nuclear war."

The color was draining out of Percy's face as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Are you sure that's what's going to happen?" Percy asked.

Harry looked straight into Percy's eyes. "Dead sure." Harry said. When Harry looked into someone's eyes and told them something with dead certainty it had a way of persuading.

Percy stammered. "S-sure Harry," He said nervously, "I'll call a meeting

The biggest ministry meeting room was crammed full of aurors, magical law enforcement, and people from just about every department. All of them were informed that something terrible was about to take place, but it didn't really hit home until Harry started explaining it. As soon as Harry spoke about nuclear war, anyone with any muggle background or training started crying out and shaking.

Just as Harry was finishing his story, the door burst open and in walked Dumbledore followed by Ron and most of the Order of the Phoenix behind them. Most of them weren't Ministry people at all, and Percy was aghast.

"Dumbledore, sir, what are you doing here?" Percy demanded.

"This is a matter that concerns all Dark Wizard fighters, including us." Dumbledore said. "Folks." Dumbledore turned to the Order members with a very serious look on his face. "I think it's time that we reveal ourselves."

The Order members nodded solemnly. Since Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper he was the only one who could real the order to the world.

"Back in the days of the First War I established an Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said. "It was a group of talented witches and wizards dedicating to fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We reactivated at the beginning of the second war a decade ago. I apologize for the secrecy of our organization, but I knew that our secrecy was imperative to our efficiency. But now is a dire time and I feel secrecy is no longer an issue. All of us must unite in this dark hour."

Most of the Ministry was aghast. The long-standing rumors were true; Dumbledore did have a secret force. But the shock of this was pale against the shock of what was unfolding.

Percy stood in shock. He, of course, knew of the order but could not speak about it because of the secret keeping. He never thought Dumbledore would bring it out into the open. But even now as he did, Percy did not feel it was time to bring the old man down. He understood that everyone needed to work together.

"Do you have anything to tell us?" Percy said.

"Only that if we are to take action it must be immediate." Dumbledore said. "The nuclear missiles will be launched within a matter of hours. It is unlikely we'll stop most of them, it's quite possible that we will hardly stop any at all. I have coordinated efforts with our friends in America, India, China, France, and Russia, but even with all our forces combined we are still too few and far between. The only people who have sufficient numbers and knowledge to pull this off are the muggles. I propose that we invalidate the Stature of Secrecy."

There was a great gasping among the room. The Stature of Secrecy was first passed in 1236 and it took two whole centuries before the muggle world finally more or less believed that magic and wizards were just myths. To undo that—it would be a collisions of two worlds that had hardly brushed in the last half-millennium.

"Overturn the Stature of Secrecy?" Percy asked. "But—that's the basis on which our wizarding society is founded on!"

"It is." Dumbledore said, "However revealing ourselves far outweighs the risk of near complete deaths of both the wizarding and muggle populations."

"Very well." Percy said, swallowing. "What about the other countries?"

"I've talked to them." Dumbledore said. "We will all cancel our Statures of Secrecy at the same moment, approximately," Dumbledore checked his pocketwatch "twenty-seven minutes."

"_twenty-seven minutes_?!" Percy exclaimed. "_Are you mad_?!"

"Percival, it is 3:33 English time." Dumbledore explained, "By six the world could be under a toxic cloud. The time for action is now."

Percy swallowed and nodded.

"What I suggest the Ministry does," Dumbledore said, "Is inform the Prime Minister that this uncovering is about to take place. Meanwhile, Order and Ministry members will go to all major English cities and prepare the world's biggest magic show."

Everyone in the room was transfixed. They had gotten so much information in the last half-hour that it was hard to swallow.

Dumbledore checked his watch again. "We reveal ourselves in twenty-five minutes. GO!" His last order shook everyone into action. They jumped up from their seats and started forming committees, making plans, deciding what cities to go to and what displays of magic to put on. Aurors and anyone fighting dark wizards were organizing trips to missile silos to worm out death eaters and those they control.

Through the entire crisis, Percy made his way over to Harry. "Harry, er..." Percy said, sounding anxious, "As Minister of Magic it is my duty to conveigh news of weighty importance to the Prime Minister. However...I would really like you with me when I do it."

Harry was about to refuse, much rather wanting to take part in a Missle Silo operation. However, when he thought about it, he was the one most competent to tell the Prime Minister. He had muggle experience as well as a full knowledge of the situation. And Harry's Occumencalcy skills would convince him for sure.

"Okay." Harry said. "Let's go."

Sam Griman was in a very bad mood today. Being the Prime Minister of England was not a graceful or easy position. After an year of suggested reforms the economy was still going to hell and the endless "Terror War" his predecessors had stuck him into was taking it's toll on his ratings. This day with the Missile Silo killings in America and the Code Red was one of the worst of all.

Griman was currently in the middle of a very unpleasant meeting with his Defense Minister talking about the preparedness of the English military to fight terrorist insurgents that could turn up at any moment. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, his assistant's light came on and his voice spoke out.

"Sir, the Minister of Gardening is here to see you. He says it's urgent." The secretary said. Grimman sighed. There was no Minister of Gardening, and indeed no Ministry for it either. "Gardening" was the code word for "Magic".

"I'm with the Defense Minister right now." Griman sighed. The last thing he needed was another Death Beater escape or whatever those things were called. "I'll see him at four thirty."

"Sir," The secretary said, a note of slight panic in his voice, "He says that it absolutely cannot wait. He has his...tag out."

Grimman sighed. He knew that "tag" meant "wand", which meant that if he didn't let the wizards in right now they'd curse their way in. The absolute last thing Grimman needed was a cover-up story to explain the hole in his wall and a defense minister without any recollection of what happened that day.

"Let him in." Grimman sighed. He might as well get it over with.

The door opened and two thirty-ish men walked in. One Grimman recognized as the Minister, a hopeless incompetent if he ever saw one, nearly as bad as that stupid Fudge that came before him. The other man had very messy hair and a curiously shaped scar on his forehead. He was looking very alert, almost paranoid. Just by the way the second man looked Grimman could tell it was very serious.

"Jones," Grimman said to his Defense Minister. "I'll speech with you after I'm done with these gentlemen. Please wait outside."

Incredulously Jones got up from his seat and walked to the door muttering, "The Ministry of Gardening over National Defense during a Code Red!"

"What is it? Please make it quick." Grimman said grumpily. "I don't know if _you_ know, but we're at a time of high alert..."

WHAM!!!! Grimman jumped back as the younger man's hand smacked his desk with such a force that Grimman wouldn't be surprised if it cracked the wood.

"You listen to me!" The man said, leaning over the desk. "There are things going on that are bigger than your silly terrorists and red alerts!!"

"Harry," Minister Weasley said softly to his companion. "This is the _Prime Minister _of the_ Country_!" Through Grimman's anger and fear he could see that the Minister was starting to feel he had made a mistake in bringing the young man.

"I don't care!" Harry said, unabated. "The Death Eaters have something underway that, if it works, will kill every single muggle and wizard on the planet!"

Grimman inhaled suddenly. This is not at all what he expected. Trying to retain his composure he said, "Is it some kind of magic?"

"No!" Harry said. "It's YOUR weapons. Your own NUCLEAR MISSILES!!"

Grimman gasped. The killings in Colorado Springs. "You mean the Death Beaters want to control our nuclear missiles?"

"The Death _Eaters_ already control them." Harry said. "Not only that, they're going to use them this _evening_. Their plan is to start a nuclear war which will kill the majority of muggles and wizards so they can take over the entire world."

"Can you stop them?" Grimman asked.

"Maybe, but unlikely." Harry said. "Their control is already too deeply entrenched. We need your help."

"Help?" Grimman said. "How?"

"Lock down the missile silos." Harry said. "Find those who are controlled. You might even be able to snag a few Death Eaters yourself if you're lucky. Secure your cities so there's no panic. Get ready for nuclear war."

This was too much for Grimman. His lip started shaking. He didn't know what he was going to do first: scream, shout, throw something, or faint. Instead, he was treated to another bit of news.

"Also, we're revealing our world." Harry said. Grimman didn't show any reaction, so Harry embellished. "We're coming out. The magical community is no longer going to be secret. We're going to reveal ourselves and our ability on a massive scale."

Grimman, through his mixed emotions, was able to get in a sentence. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Harry said. "You'll need our help to reduce the casualties. We want to make sure that there are as many muggles alive after the bombs fall as possible."

Grimman sat, unsure of what to do. Finally, the useless Minister spoke again, "Harry, I think we've covered everything. Let's go." Harry and Weasly turned around to leave. But before they were out the door, Harry turned around for one last statement to Grimman.

"Four minutes." Harry said. "Four minutes until we reveal ourselves. Get ready."

And in front of Grimman and his entire staff the two wizards disappeared.

"This is just in from London. At four o'clock, two men and two women appeared out of nowhere onto Big Bend and claimed they were wizards. Then they began doing _astounding _things! They began making things appear out of thin air and turning things into other things...It's just unbelievable. There are reports that this is happening all over the country and even all over the world! It's unbelievable! They're all claiming to be wizards, and claiming that they've been living in secret for centuries. Although most organization state that this is impossible, The Prime Minister in a shocking statement declared that these individuals were in fact wizards and that he has been speaking to their leaders since his term began. We will keep you updated as this event unfolds."

A few minutes Harry was back inside the Ministry of Magic with Dumbledore and a collection of Order and Ministry wizards, planning the next step.

"The Muggle armies are starting to move." Dumbledoor said. "There's been quite a bit of fighting; apparently the Death Eaters have entire silos under their power. Some silos have been neutralized but we are still to send in wizards to look for bewitched programs or objects that could launch the missiles. Unfortunately, we cannot stop them all.

"Meanwhile, our plans for revealing ourselves and beginning the protective magic for the muggles is underway. If all goes well we can save up to ten million muggles that would have died otherwise."

Silence hung over the group. Out of six billion humans only ten million were going to be saved. Possibly a few more million that lived far enough away from the blast cells and were lucky not to be hit my radiation.

"There's a few more things that need to be done." Dumbledore said. "Those of you with families I want you to secure them above all in any of the protected places we have established. Also help families that do not have the abilities you do. Those of you with strong fighting skills and no family ties...come with me. We have to deal with the base at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

Harry saw Ron branch away from him. He had three kids; he would have to protect them first. Harry, of course, would be helping to lead the expedition to the base. He had no family ties and was one of the strongest Aurors in the Order and the Ministry.

There was already a large crowd forming around Dumbledore. Harry was satisfied with the large turnout. The number of well-trained aurors would be a good match for whoever the Death Eaters would put up as defense.

"Here is the plan." Dumbledore said. "Harry is the only person who has been to the base already so he'll apperate into the water around it. I will be giving this little amulet to each of so you'll be able to follow him. When you get there, do what you can to destroy the base and kill as many of the Death Eaters as you can."

"But Dumbledore," Asked an Auror, "Won't you be coming?"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbedore said. "It pains me that I won't. However, I see it this way and I hope you see it in your hearts to understand why. If I came along with you I could save maybe two or three of your lives. However, if I stay here and help defend those who are completely defenseless, I could save thousands, even millions."

Most of the Aurors nodded their head in agreement. "Okay then," Dumbledore said, "Here are the amulets. Harry is your leader now, he will give you further instructions." Then he was off.

Although Harry had not expected to be put in charge of the group he was full ready to accept the responsibilities. "Ok." Harry said. "Prepare for high-pressure underwater atmosphere. You'll need bubbleheads and pressure protectors. Apply them now."

There were murmurs and all the Aurors in the vicinity sprouted bubbles. When the Aurors were finished, Harry said, "Okay. It's time to go. Remember, Reductor curses at the ready. Go!"

Harry concentrated on the view of the outside of the underwater base and with a pop he was there. Before he got a chance to assess the situation there were twenty-six pops in three seconds as the rest of the Aurors entered the area.

Harry immediately saw that there were three death eaters between them and the building and quite a bit more inside. But they did not have time to think, their wands were already aimed.

"REDUCTO!!!!"

Twenty-seven Reductus curses sped through the water ahead of them. The three Death Eaters tried to stop it, but the curses were so powerful that all but a few went straight through them, ripping them apart into small grotesque pieces in the process. The curses then hit upon the building. As Harry had expected the Death Eaters had put up considerable shields to defend the building. But the sheer number of curses caused the shield to rupture in some parts causing a cascade of rocks to come billowing out and the whole ground to shake.

Harry was disappointed that they weren't able to breach the walls and kill them all instantly, but he didn't expect he'd be able to. Without loosing any time he shoved his arm forward, signifying the aurors to charge the building.

The charge didn't move very fast seeing that they were underwater. They sent a few more curses at week points in the building but before they could do much further damage a few death eaters had managed to fashion bubblehead charms themselves and go outside.

There was now a line of Death Eaters facing the aurors. Harry sent an angry jet of red fire at the Death Eaters nearest to him causing them to fly backwards in pain and force. At the same time both sides followed up Harry's curse with many curses of their owns including several killing curses.

Harry saw many aurors fall on his side, more than he saw death eaters fall on the opposing side. Filled with a new rage, Harry sent out a spell that was meant to disrupt facial transfigurations. Three of the death eater's bubblehead charms popped and their faces grotesquely shriveled and fell apart.

Harry saw more Aurours fall from the back of the line. Chancing a quick glance behind him he saw that death eaters had apperated behind the lines and had attacked unawares. The line split to deal with the death eaters on both directions, still overwhelming them.

Harry directed himself and a few others to apperate on the other side of the first line of aurors, between them and the building, using their own tactics against them. Harry hit a Death Eater with a knockout charm hard in the back causing him to collapse. Before long most of the Death Eaters out in the water had been defeated.

Harry turned around to look in the building. There were a great many death eaters inside the building, more than Harry really wanted to take on with a chance of winning. However, these death eaters didn't look like they wanted to fight. Rather, they were gathering what supplies they could get in hand and disapperating.

There were very few left in the room by time all the Death Eaters outside had been killed or disabled. The people inside the room were starting to look very fearful now. Harry looked around at his fellow aurors and motioned them to apperate into the building in three, two, one...

Suddenly, Harry and several other Aurors had appeared in the middle of the small room, quickly dispensing of their bubbleheads. Instantly the Death Eaters who were crouched over trunks froze, unable to react quickly enough before Harry's company shot them full of disabling spells.

Harry looked up. There were seven aurors in the room and five Death Eaters, all with their wands drawn. Harry noticed the man in the middle was Lucious Malfoy.

"Ah, Harry!" Said Malfoy in mock friendliness. "How nice of you to drop in. To whom do I owe this honor?"

"You can thank your friend Avery," Harry hissed. "How could you? How could you kill billions of people to achieve your twisted goals?"

"It's simple. "Malfoy said. "The Muggles made those weapons to kill each other and we're just helping them along with it. Once the muggles and their friends parish we shall move upon the earth so we can finally claim what is ours."

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Shouted Harry, as Malfoy's wand shot in to the air and he caught it. "But you're not leaving this cave, and you'll pay for the suffering you've inflicted on this world."

Malfoy smiled. "I think not." He said. Suddenly he dropped to his feet and picked up another wand. Before Harry could shout another curse at him he dissaperated. Picking up the slack, the rest of the team made quick work of the other four death eaters that were unprepared, their lifeless bodies slumping to the ground.

The Aurors stood in a dead silence for a minute. Then Harry motioned for the rest of the squad to come in from the outside. They did, and quickly the room was full of them.

"Sixteen of us." Harry said. "That means we lost eleven. Very large loss for one battle, but the Death Eaters lost well over twenty five." The Aurors bowed their heads in respect, but Harry snapped them back to business.

"Check to make sure no more death eaters lurk!" Harry commanded. "Gather all the Ridiconum potion and ingredients you will find. It will help with the radiation sickness." The aurors did as they were told and Harry joined in and helped them.

After a few minutes the Aurors had finished a short search of the place, finding no death eaters, and amassing a large pile of Ridiconum ingredients and veils in the center of the main room.

"Okay," Harry said. "Here's our plan. We apparate to Bermuda because it's closest. Each of you carry a load of Ridiconum in your arms, as much as you can carry. If we get all the Ridiconum and supplies, grab anything else of practical value."

The Aurors complied, and started disappearing. Harry considered joining them, noting that he should possibly be the last one out. But as the pops of dissaperating aurors filled his mind, he began to come up with an idea...

"You alright?" Harry realized it was Neville that asked the question. He also realized it was just them two that were in the room. All the others had already left.

"Yeah," Said Harry, thinking. "Hey Neville. Do you remember how Voldemort was able to plant images in my mind? Well, it works in reverse. I was thinking: what if I gave him the image of us taking over this base. I'll send him memories of us killing the death eaters. He'll come to assist, maybe, and when he does...we'll collapse the base on him."

Neville's face brightened up. "Yeah!" He said. "That's a good idea! But aren't you the only one who could stop him?"

"Yes," Harry said. "However, if we work together and it does turn out, it will be me who casts the killing blow."

"Okay!" Neville said. The two men put their bubble and pressure charms back on and apperated outside. Harry concentrated on memories of the battle—him killing the death eaters—and transmitting them to Voldemort. He concentrated very hard for several minutes, waiting for a response from Voldemort to flow back along their connection to him. However, after nearly twenty minutes of waiting, nothing had happened.

"Well," Harry said, "Voldemort's too clever. He's not coming. Let's trash this place."

And with that, Harry and Neville spent the next five minutes utterly shattering every single piece of the death eater's former base. When the walls finally collapsed water gushed into the building at incredible speeds, smashing supplies to rubble. When the two men were finally done there was nothing left but a great pile of rocks and dust hanging in the water.

Harry saw a small piece of wood to his left under a rock. He moved the rock and saw that it was his Firebolt, completely undamaged. He picked it up and told Neville, "Tell the others to regroup in London. I'll be there in a second."

Neville nodded and disappeared. Harry did a short search of the rubble to make sure that there were no other secret rooms that were undiscovered. But when he found none, he decided to apperate to the ministry. But when he tried to apperate, he found he couldn't. The Ministry of Magic did not exist anymore.


	2. The Bombs Fall

_I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is:_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter charicters or Universe.

_Read and Review!!!_

* * *

A worried Ronald Weasley apperated in a grassy front yard of a fairly good-sized house. He didn't know how much time was left before the bombs started falling but he knew it couldn't be long.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ron's 4-year-old Daughter Mavera (May) Weasley ran over to his father. "When's mommy coming home?"

Ron's anxiety almost came to a bursting point when he saw his little daughter outside when impending disaster was so near. It was all he could do to keep from yelling at her to get back inside. Instead, he said, "She'll be home later, dear. Now get inside, it's dangerous out here."

"Why, daddy?" May asked. She was a very inquisitive little girl, but Ron could not possibly explain all the details to the four-year-old, something that was common in Ron's daily experiences as an Auror in the middle of a wizarding war.

"Just, something's about to happen. Something bad." Ron said.

"What, daddy?" May asked. She would never give up until she got an answer. But Ron could not spend all day explaining this.

"Please," Ron said. "It's going to get very hot and the air might turn bad."

At that very moment Hermione apperated about five feet from Ron and May. She had a look of exasperation on her face.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said. The two of them moved together and hugged deeply. They exchanged a lip kiss before pulling away.

"How did securing Leeds go?" Ron asked.

"It was terrible." Hermione said. "The spells we used were really tough even for the strongest of us. It didn't help at all that there were paniced muggles all over the place asking questions about magic, about the nukes, just panicing."

"Well, there's just one family we have to keep safe now." Ron said, putting his hand gently on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes," Said Hermione wearily, tears started forming in her eyes. "But all the muggles, and everyone..."

Ron let his wife sob into his shoulder. "There's nothing more we can do for them." Ron said, patting Hermione's head. "We just need to protect our own family. Now, I have to start the spells that will protect our house."

Hermione understood and pulled away from her husband, standing next to her confused daughter. Ron walked over to the house and started to gather the power in his wand needed...

...when suddenly the evening lit up like high noon. Not just that bright, but even brighter. A second sun was rising in the north. Brighter than the orriginal sun and expanding every second, sending it's distuction waves out.

"Hermione! May!" Ron shouted over the growing din that was beginning to enveloup them all. "Stand near me! I can protect us, it's the only way!"

Hermione moved over to Ron and May rushed over clutching her mother's leg in fear.

The shockwave was thinning as it aproached but would not be thin enough. It would take a lot of power to create a hole in it. The sound filled their ears to the point where they could almost not hear at all.

As the shockwave tore across the forest, Ron pointed his wand forward and shouted a spell. A jet of blue light shot out and expanded to form a mushroom-shaped sheild that surrounded the family and extended some twenty feet before them.

All at once, the shockwave met the sheild. It instantly pushed the shield back ten feet an pinched it's edges. The winds rushing past the shield was intense, threatening to rip the sheild apart. They were not even aware of their house being reduced to rubble behind them.

Ron's wand arm shook ferociously as he struggled to maintain the shield. He used more power now than he ever had in his life to keep the shield up. In fact he used all the life energy he could find. Every ounce of strength he possessed was focused into just keeping the sheild up.

It seemed like ages. The wind roared for what seemed like hours, occasionally tossing derbies dangerously close to the family. Finally it started to die down. The roar died down to a whisteling howl, then abated further. The sheild was weekening faster and faster as Ron started to loose awareness.

The wind was now just a breeze. The shield was not only a few feet wide and very feeble. Ron's arm started violently as the shield flickered and then died. At the same moment, Ron collapsed, falling into the ground in a heap.

For a minute Hermione just stood with her ears ringing. All around her there were signs of destruction. Every single tree had been blown over and the leaves had been blown clear off and partially disentigrated. Where their house had once been there was just a foundation with scattered debree inside and behind it.

Then Hermione saw Ron. He was on the ground, not breathing. She bent over him and with quavering hands felt for his pulse.

She couldn't find it.

Harry couldn't belive it...the Ministry of Magic...gone? Does that mean London was gone as well? Harry tried apperating to other familure places: Diagon Alley, platform 9 ¾, his old flat, even Big Ben...but nothing. It was all gone.

Harry desperately thought of other places to apperate too. The Burro. Gone. Hogwarts—but he couldn't apperate there anyway. 4 Privet Drive, even. That was gone too. The graveyard where Cedrick died...even that was gone. In desperation, Harry saw the yard outside Ron and Hermione's house and a second later he was there.

Although the yard itself existed it was unrecognisable. Intead of a tidy little clearing in the middle of the woods with scattered toys of a four-year-old there was nothing but upturned trees and debree everywhere.

But there was a very small patch of land that was untouched. Lying in the middle of this was Ron. Dead...or what? Hermione was kneeling over Ron's body, weeping into it. Little May just stood by confused and terrified.

Harry walked over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at Harry weekly, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Did this happen protecting you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded weekly. Harry pointed his want at Ron and muttered a quiet spell to check for his life force.

"He's alive." Harry said. "But barely. It's going to take a while for his life force to come back fully. We need to get him out of here. We all need to get out of here. We might not feel anything yet but the radiation will start making us seriously ill after a few minutes. Are you strong enough to Apperate?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll take Ron, you take May." Harry said.

"Wh-where are we going?" Hermione asked. That was a good question. Harry had not thought of where to go...only that they couldn't stay where they were. He mentally searched his mind for anywhere that still existed. There was only one place that came to mind for sure.

"Antartica." Harry said. "No muggles knew about it so no bombs were aimed there."

Hermione nodded. She put her arms around the shell-shocked May and dissapperated with her. Harry hoisted Ron's lifeless body into his arms and with great effort apparated the both of them to Antarctic City, Antarctica.

Antarctica was founded by a group of British wizards in 1737 who wished to escape the authoritarian Chief Warlock Humsfeddel and his legion of Secret Sorcerers. They came to the barren continent and with a great deal of permanent spells and charms were able to render a small area in a valley habitable for humans. Many more wizards came to Antarctica from England and other nations and the colony grew. It was secret, a secret kept by a Frank Henter, the famed founder. The colony grew as a result of secret recruitment in lands of wizarding opression.

In 1767 of freedom fighters lead by Dumbledore's great grandfather Regalious Alan Dumbledore overthrew Humsfeddel and turned the Chief Warlock posision to something purely symbolic and transferring real governing power to the Ministry of Magic, immitating the transformation that was slowly occurring in the muggle world as well. In that year Antarctica was no longer secret.

These days Antartica was much larger and made up of five connected cities. Although as a nation Antartica's population was small they were all wizards, and Antartica's population was approximitely equal to the wizard population of a small-medium-sized country.

Antarctica had mostly retained it's British charicter but as is inevitable with any seperated society it has branched off considerably. Helping the fact was the fact that Antarctica had turned extremely xenophobic and did not typically allow more than a few foreign wizards visit at a time.

However, in the face of a sudden nuclear war, Antarctica could do nothing to stop the thousands of wizards who pored into it's cities for sanctuary.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and May appeared in a crowded dusty street in the middle of Antarctic City, the first and biggest of the five cities. The whole street was filled with hundereds of people—many sick, many injured. There were many people walking around offering assistance, but not anywhere near enough to cover the entire throng of people.

It was going to be a long, hard future.


	3. Avery's Punishment

Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Potter and his universe bladda bladda bladda.

Sorry this section's short but with a little luck there will be more comming soon.

C'mon, review it! I haven't gotten any reviews yet!

* * *

Far up in the Canadian wilderness sat a small shack far away from civilization. Smoke could be seen coming out of it's chimeney, but that would not be noticed because there was quite a bit of smoke rising from everywhere in the world at this moment. The only other unique thing about the hut were it's inhabitants: some really dark wizards.

"_Crucio_!" A cold voice rang out. A man began screeming in intense pain and agony as he withered on the floor.

"Do you understand the implications of what you have done, Avery?" Said the cold voice.

"L-l-lord, I-it was an accident!" Avery pleaded.

"_Crucio_!" Cried the Dark Lord, sending pain down every part of Avery's body again.

"Not only did you allow Harry Potter to trace you to our ocean floor base, but your blunder in Colorado allowed the Ministry to find out about the nuclear weapons, thereby allowing them to protect large numbers of muggles and wizards from the blasts and fallout." Voldemort's voice was full of menace.

"I-I am sorry my lord!" Avery cried.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort said again, but released it quickly. "We lost thirty death eaters at the base, not to mention valuable supplies and a safe haven. The loss of so many death eaters will make our operations all the more difficult."

"W-we did kill eleven aurors!" Said Avery.

"We!" Voldemort exclaimed. "From what Lucius told me you grabbed your goods and dissapperated at the first sign of trouble."

"We couldn't have won!" Avery cried out.

"You were easily more numerous. If you had been prepared you could have easily prevailed. Because of your ineptness our fighting force has been drastically reduced and our enemies are more powerful than we hoped!"

"M-my Lord, I'm sorry!" Avery cried again.

"You are worse than useless to me." Voldemort said, raising his wand, "_Avada Kedavra._" Avery's dead body slumped to the ground. Voldemort stared at it for a while, then used his wand to burn it to a crisp. Then he dissapperated; he had people to kill and a new world order to create.

The small cabin sat as it always had as a light toxic snow began to fall on it.


	4. The attack in Antarctica

Here is Chapter four! Read and enjoy

* * *

The first thing Harry wanted to do was to establish a synopsis of the situation. What was destroyed? Who was killed? Who had survived?

Harry left Hermione to tend to Ron and May as he quickly made up his way up the Antarctic streets. It was apparent from the number of people here that many others knew that Antarctica would be a save haven after the bombs fell. There were probably tens of thousands of refugees all over the city.

Harry moved quickly throughout the streets looking for anyone he knew. Many people reached out hands to him, asking for help. Harry felt a pang of guilt but he knew he couldn't stop to help them. For all he knew, Death Eaters could be attacking survivors already.

"Hey, HEY!" Harry heard a harsh voice call. He looked to his left and he saw a middle-aged wizard wearing long thick snow-white robes, customary of Antarctic wizards. A black stash around his neck identified him as part of the Antarctic police force.

"What the blazes has happened to the world? I've been hearing about war!" Said the Policewizard as Harry slowed to a stop next to him.

"The worst kind." Harry said. "Nuclear. Billions of muggles are dead, probably most of the wizards are too."

"Are we going to be attacked?" Asked the policewizard. Harry felt a surge of anger; billions of people had just died and he only seemed to be concerned about his own little city.

"Probably." Harry said, icily. "The Death Eaters know that Antarctica is a haven and they'll probably be here in force in a short time. I suggest you get everyone you can together and prepare for this. But first, I need you to tell me if you have seen any other English Aurors around."

The policewizard stuttered a bit. "I-I think three of them are over there in that ally," He pointed. Before he could say another word Harry was off, leaving a very confused and frightened Antarctic policewizard behind.

Harry ran up to the spot where the policewizard had indicated and looked in the ally. Sure enough, there were 3 English wizards standing and talking. Only one of them was an Auror, however. He was a man named Krustfeld, an Auror who wasn't part of the Atlantic operation. He was standing with two other men who Harry vaguely recognized to be Ministry of Magic workers.

"Harry!" Krustfeld said, a note of relief in his voice. "How did the operation go?"

"Mostly successful, but we lost eleven Aurors." Said Harry. "I need to know, how many people have made it here? Where have they all got to?"

"The minister and many workers are in an underground bunker." Krustfeld said. "They can't stay there for long though. We've coordinated a meeting to take place at Rizaldo's Manor in Brazil in an hour. There are going to be high level muggle leaders there too."

"Okay." Said Harry. Rizaldo was the Brazilian Minister of Magic and his estate was hidden deep within the Amazon jungle and was considered to be one of the safest meeting places of the wizarding wold. "But are there Aurors _here?_ We're under immediate threat of Death Eater attack!"

"I don't know," Krustfeld said. "I'll come with you and find them though." Harry felt a surge of anger at Krustfeld for not having done this before, but he just motioned Krustfeld to come with him as they ran off into the street.

"Do you suppose many of them came to this place?" Krustfeld asked.

"It's unlikely." Harry said. "Most wizards don't know enough about muggles to know that none live down here." Harry knew Krustfeld, a half-blood himself, specialized in Muggle Studies in his training so he knew this. _It's ironic_, Harry thought, _this means that more wizards half blood or less will realize this is a safe place and survive_.

Harry and Krustfeld ran towards the center of the city where they could see a large crowd of people congregating in a circle, as if around something or something. Harry started to wonder why when he heard the sounds of screaming coming from his left.

Harry jerked his head to the left and saw a frightened looking woman pointing and screaming at something to his right. He looked just in time to see a group of three Death Eaters, one whom had just sent a powerful hex at him. Harry raised his wand and shouted the counter-curse, blocking it.

Harry had just sent a hex at the Death Eaters when a curse just barely grazed his left arm. Harry looked to his left and saw that there were two more Death Eaters on the roof. They were intently focused on attacking Harry.

All over the street was pandemonium as people tried to run away from the Death Eaters only to run into more Death Eaters that seemed to be emerging from shadowy allies and doorways all up and down the street.

The air was thick with spells as the Death Eaters started using brandishing charms to violently cast the crowds aside in their advance on Harry. Some less patient Death Eaters were simply blasting people apart as they advanced, and some even blasted sides of buildings off. Some people in the crowd tried attacking the Death Eaters, but it was apparent there were few fighters among them.

There were clearly at least twenty Death Eaters around. Harry could not keep track of them all easily. They were all advancing towards him, but the crowd and the debris were slowing their advance. Harry was putting up a formidable defense on his own with only Krustfeld backing him up, but sooner or later the Death Eaters would catch up to him. He knew that logically he couldn't die because he had to live to either kill or be killed by Voldemort, but he knew that he could not hold off the Death Eaters for good. All he could do would be to steer them away from the denser crowds.

Harry was about to make a fighting retreat when someone very near him unexpectedly shouted "_STUPEFY!_" and before Harry could react he felt the spell hit him full force. The last thing he remembered before passed out was the large group of Death Eaters running over to him.


End file.
